The Return
by Bernadet
Summary: When the seer was vanquished, the baby of Phoebe and Cole didn't die, and now he is back to bring his father back. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Benjamin Turner

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Charmed. :(**

**Chapter: one**

**The return**

Once upon a time two people fell in love. Phoebe and Cole. Phoebe was a charmed one (a witch) and Cole was demon named Belthazor. Everybody knows that a witch and a demon can't be involved together. But when Cole became fully human it might could work. Until The Source were reborn in Cole, and took over his body. He became evil again. But Phoebe her love for Cole made her blind for the truth she didn't see that he had become evil again. But when she did she loved him to much and she became Queen of the Underworld. But when she realized it was wrong she vanquished Cole, with pain in her heart. Meanwhile she was still pregnant of him and the seer wanted to steel her baby. The seer had captured Paige, and Phoebe came to rescue her. The Seer stole Phoebe her baby but the seer couldn't handle the power of the baby and she was vanquished. They all thought the baby was vanquished to. Until today.

This morning Phoebe woke up early. She made some coffee and turned on the television. She was watching a cartoon when suddenly the screen went black, and all the lights brook down.

Suddenly a kid from a year of three with black hair came in surrounded by fire. Phoebe screamed

The kid said: Hello mommy I'm home.

Phoebe was shocked. Piper and Paige ran downstairs because they heart the scream.

Piper yelled: what's going on?

The kid said: Hello aunt Piper. Nice to see you to.

Piper said: Who the hell is that?

The Kid said: Don't you recognize me? I am phoebe's son. And you are gonna help me to bring my dad back.

Paige: He is out of his got damn mind.

Piper: He sure is.

Phoebe: You can't be my son. I don't have son.

The Kid: Oh yes you do. Remember when you pregnant of Cole, and the seer tried to steal your baby.

Phoebe: Yes I remember. But my baby died back then.

The Kid: No he didn't. He survived. And here he is.

Phoebe: But how? Can you prove it?

The Kid: Remember the check-up in the hospital? I blew up the machine.

Phoebe: No you can't be.

The she ran away. Piper and Paige followed her.

Piper: Are you okay?

Phoebe: Piper, he can't be my son. We all saw how the seer was vanquished. Right?

It was quiet.

Piper: Paige, you tell her.

Paige: Well, when we blew op the seer, something went wrong.

Phoebe: What went wrong Paige? (She asked mad, and she stand up)

Piper: Easy tiger. Sit-down.

Paige: When we blew her up, a dark shadow behind her appears. He had a knife in his hands. He cut her open from behind and grab a dark light bowl out. He shimmers away. We couldn't do anything because he was to fast gone.

Phoebe: And you couldn't tell me this before?

Paige: We wouldn't upset you more.

Piper: You were very sad about Cole.

Suddenly a wall blew up.

He screamed: What did you say about my dad?

Piper (who became scared said fast): Nothing. Only that Phoebe was very sad when he died.

The Kid: She didn't care about him at all. She killed him when became the Source and when he returned all he did was trying to win her back. But she killed him again.

There fell a long silence.

Paige: So, do you have a name kiddo?

The Kid: Never call me kiddo! My name is Benjamin Cole Turner. I was named after my fathers father.

Paige: Oh goodie.

Piper: But why are you here?

Benjamin: I want my dad back. And you guys are gonna bring him back

Phoebe: We can't bring the dead back to live again.

Benjamin: No, but you can go back in time.

Phoebe: You want us to go back in time?

Benjamin: Well, your smart.


	2. Bringing Cole back

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

**Thank for the reviews. )**

**Chapter two**

Phoebe, Piper and Paige at the Attic

Phoebe: Oh my god, I have a son. A three year old son. I still can't believe it.

Piper: Honey, It's gonna be okay. But first we have to figure out a plan about what to do with our little hothead downstairs.

Phoebe: You now that hothead is my son right?

Piper: Yeah, sorry.

Paige: Well, I think we should right a spell first, for travelling in time.

Piper: Okay, you do that then I am going to make a vanquish potion in case something goes wrong.

Piper and Paige leave the attic to go downstairs.

Phoebe: _Why? Why does bad always comes back to me. I remember when I first met Cole I'd never been happier, but then he became evil again and I was pregnant with his child and then we had to vanquish him and now I have a son... It's al to much right now._

Benjamin shimmers in.

Phoebe (looks scared): Benjamin…

Benjamin: Are you guys almost ready to bring my dad back?

Phoebe: Paige is writing a spell, if she is ready we can start.

Benjamin: Good.

Downstairs

Paige: Ugh, it's to hard, I can't not do it. I cannot bring that man back in our lives.

Piper: Paige, we have to. If that kid is anything like his dad we are in bigger trouble that we could imagine.

Paige: I know. Well I am ready. How does it sound?

_In this dark time, this early hour_

_Bring Cole back, a demon so sour_

_Bring him back from the death_

_So he can be reunited with his son._

Piper stared blankly at Paige

Paige: I know it sucks.

Piper: Yeah, big time. But right now it's all we've got. Let's go upstairs, because the potion is ready to.

Paige: Okay, let's go.

Attic

Phoebe stared at Benjamin, he was sitting in a chair.

_Phoebe: He is looking so normal, he looks good, that he gets from his father…_

Piper and Paige enter the attic

Piper: We're ready.

Benjamin: Finally.

Paige: Come here you guys, we must hold hands en say the spell together. Here it goes.

_In this dark time, this early hour_

_Bring Cole back, a demon so sour_

_Bring him back from the death_

_So he can be reunited with his son._

Phoebe: Lame spell Paige.

Paige: I know, to little time.

Suddenly a storm came up, the heart a scream, before them there was a huge fire, suddenly a man stood up in the fire.

Cole: What the….

Benjamin took a step forward….

Yes, a cliff-hanger.

Updating may take a while, because at the moment I am very busy with school, but I come back, I promise.

**Please review! **


	3. reunited

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Except for the character Benjamin.

Chapter 3

_Benjamin: I don't remember much of the last three years. I remember that I was somewhere in a dark cave with a demon. He gave me a potion to drink and felt like my world disappeared. Then a year or so later I woke up and the cave was empty, but I could think, walk, talk and I had demonic powers. Then I knew I had to find my father and now I am here and I hope that the witches can bring him back._

Paige: Come here you guys, we must hold hands en say the spell together. Here it goes.

_In this dark time, this early hour_

_Bring Cole back, a demon so sour_

_Bring him back from the death_

_So he can be reunited with his son._

Phoebe: Lame spell Paige.

Paige: I know, to little time.

Suddenly a storm came up, the heart a scream, before them there was a huge fire, suddenly a man stood up in the fire.

Cole: What the….

Benjamin took a step forward….

Benjamin: Daddy?

Cole: Daddy? Phoebe? What the hell is going on here?

Phoebe: Cole, I would like to meet you our son, Benjamin, he was the one who wanted us to bring you back to live.

Benjamin: 'Our' son? I only have a father! And now my daddy is back.

Cole: I'm your daddy? How is that possible? The Seer died and so did you right?

Paige: Not quite Cole. When the seer was vanquished a dark shadow behind her appeared and stole the baby out of her.

Cole: My god, I have a Son.

Benjamin: _he cried _Daddy?

Suddenly Benjamin fell on the ground.

A white light surrounded him.

Cole ran to Benjamin

Cole: Benjamin? Son? Please wake up!!

Benjamin slightly moved en tried to get up.

Cole picked lifted him up and kept him close to him.

Benjamin looked slightly different.

Benjamin began talking in a different voice, a more childish voice.

Benjamin: Daddy? Why are woman looking at me? Are the mad?

And with that Benjamin buried his face in his fathers shoulder.

Piper: Uhh..

And with that Piper and Paige looked puzzled at Phoebe, who couldn't stop looking at Cole and her son.

**Please review!**


	4. Authors Note

**A/N**

I have a writersblock I have no idea where to go with this story at the moment. If there is anyone who has an idea please pm me, or just review. Maybe a beta writer?

Just let me know.

**Thanks to every who had stayed with this story in it's first chapters.**

**Bernadet.**


End file.
